1) Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a kind of bulb. To be more specific, the invention, attaches a fixture frame on a guiding base of a bulb cap and makes the tenon blocks and the tenon grooves mutually interlock, to improve the bulb cap fixture device supplement for a bulb with a connected guiding wire.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A bulb cap fixture device for a bulb is known in which the lateral sides of a guiding base for a bulb cap are equipped with a tenon element and a concave gear. The fixture frame is equipped with a block element, which is associated with a convex gear on the lateral side. For assembly, the fixture frame is connected with the guiding base on a bulb cap. Through the interlock of the tenon element and the block element, the fixture base fixes firmly to the guiding base to avoid the prior heating compression operation with high frequency wave, and solves the problem caused by high frequency wave heating joint.
During the traditional production process, after the connection of a fixture frame and a guiding base, a high frequency wave heating joint is applied. It produces non-metal material (i.e. industry plastic) with liquid chemical components adhered on the surface of the exposed wire of a guiding base. Thus, a layer of non-electric-conduction material (i.e. plastic membrane) is generated on the surface of an electric wire. As a result, the defectives regarding superficial isolation for an electric wire and dramatic reduction for electric conduction or electric isolation occurs. Also, that high frequency wave heats the fixture base to the joint on the guiding base leads to the defectives of complex production process, high production cost, and environmental pollution due to noxious gas generated by high frequency wave heating. The original invention was not practical or excellent in providing effective solutions for the prior defectives.
Although, for the original invention, the fixture frame connects the guiding base for quick and convenient assembly, the structure is very complex for the concave gears and tenon elements on the lateral sides of a guiding base and the concave gear of a block element on the fixture frame. The relatively complicated design for the production mold leads to a problem of high cost for mold production.
Due to the above problems, the inventor made an improvement to the invention by equipping tenon blocks and tenon grooves at the adjacent joint of the interior of a fixture frame and the exterior of a guiding base for interlocking. As a result, the structure of the fixture frame and the guiding base is greatly simplified and quickly assembled. Low cost for mold production is achieved after conducting constant research. Finally, the invention is developed.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a kind of an improved bulb cap fixture device supplement for a bulb, which the adjacent surface of guiding base and fixture frame for the bulb cap equips tenon blocks and tenon grooves for direct fixture. The integral structure of the invention is simplified for quickly and convenient assembly.
The secondary objective of the invention is to provide a kind of an improved bulb cap fixture device supplement for a bulb, which the structure of a guiding base and a fixture frame is simplified and the cost of mold production is reduced.
The following figures illustrate the structure, characteristics, effects, advantage, and embodiments for the invention.